


Outside In (Chrysalis Part One)

by GirlinaZorroMask



Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlinaZorroMask/pseuds/GirlinaZorroMask
Summary: Poetry series - part (1) of (4)
Kudos: 1





	Outside In (Chrysalis Part One)

What is it you see,  
When I'm turned  
Upside down  
And  
Inside out?

You will see  
Everything  
You weren't meant to see.

What do you feel,  
When you touch  
This part of me -  
The meat,  
The raw pink,  
The tender flesh,  
The marrow?

You will feel  
Everything  
You're not brave enough to feel.

Here,  
Your fingertips -  
Once so much  
Like the touch  
Of velvet petals -  
Become glowing irons  
That seared your mark  
On my insides.

Here,  
Your mouth -  
Once the crier  
Of all of my perfections -  
Shifts to harbinger  
Of all of my malefactions.

Here,  
Your laughter  
Now fills with  
lamentation  
And your smile  
Now fades,  
Lost in translation.

Here,  
Your heart  
Beats hollow  
And bleeds empty  
Into my trembling hands

Here,  
Your soul -  
Vagabond -  
Riding whispers of winds  
That skim and wake my skin  
As they spin you  
Upside down  
And turn me  
Outside-in.


End file.
